


Friends In Furry Places

by Hvy_Metal_Pacifist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Best Friends, Bestiality, Breeding, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Medical Experimentation, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist/pseuds/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist
Summary: Max moves with his parents as they take a new job, Once again he finds himself in a new place with nothing and no one but himself to rely on. That is, until he meets David one day on his way home from scrounging together a meal. David, a furry galoot who Max initially mistakes for a vicious street dog, becomes the boy's best hope and a friend. But he will also learn that wolves walk amongst sheep.





	1. Making Friends and Meeting Their Parents

Max’s parents accepted new positions within their corporate lifestyle. The promotion came with a change of venue as well which found Max in an even larger, more lifeless home and suburb combo. His parents maintained their distant and neglectful dispositions towards him, which was fine considering his mother’s wallet always had a spare twenty and there was a convenience store a half hours walk to the highway. When the doors and windows weren’t locked for fear he’d run away, he was free to sneak out and stock up on what was his primary means of feeding himself. Save for the meager family meals that were his privilege.

                One night a few weeks into the move, Max was walking back from such a trip with a half-full bag in each arm. Where the commercial district meet the residential, from an alleyway between two equally decrepit flats came a crash and the tumbling out of a bin that spilled garbage into his path.

                “Who’s there,” Max called.

The alley was too dark to see past the cone of streetlight he was standing in. When no presence made itself known he turned and continued the six blocks home. At two blocks and a half he heard the noise again but from behind, and just as before when he turned to face it the way was empty. To make matters worse than his already on-edge nerve, the path he returned to was filled with the massive haunches of a dog a head taller than himself standing tip-toed.

He chuckled nervously. “Nice mutt,” he said taking a slow step back. “I don’t have anything you want, yeah?”

It took a step forward to meet his retreat. The little boy did have something he wanted. He’d been out on the streets for days, and no one has been home to let him in. He was afraid of other people, but this boy was very small.

“Get out of here will ya!” Max raised his voice.

Instead, the dog took another step forward. He smelled the bags in Max’s hands and was curious what was inside.

“No, you mongrel. Go away!”

It wouldn’t. The dog wasn’t moving, and Max had better things to do than be mauled. Sacrificing his coveted gas station luncheon meat, Max made a mad dash after tossing it into the street. When he made it home and dared to look back, the dog was nowhere to be seen, probably still munching away at the cold meaty treat. He stuck his tongue out in defiance at having to give up his food before climbing the eve into the hallway window. Its locks forgotten in the wine addled mind of his mother.

A week after their first encounter, Max had the opportunity to make his pilgrimage earlier in the day. So this time when the beast ambushed him again, he was empowered not to give up his haul so easily. It was still day, and the light revealed a yellow collar that put Max only slightly at ease that it wasn’t just another street mutt.

“Go home already, Jesus. Shoo! Go!” But wasn’t happening. Reluctantly he threw another morsel into the yard beside him.

The dog’s name was David, a fact Max would learn a few days later after spying brass tags on the yellow collar when David once again cornered the tiny human on his way home from school. His father couldn’t be bothered to pick him up after class, and Max hadn’t the forethought to steal money for a cab. This time however, Max had no decoy to save him and had to face the full brunt of the beast’s curious nose.

“EW, no, get off me you stupid mutt. I don’t have anything!”

Max’s cries fell on pointed and deaf ears as the wet snout prodded its way into the neck of the boy’s hoodie. Eventually Max accepted his fate as he was no match in strength or determination, and luckily it lost interest soon enough.

“Happy now?” Max asked wiping away the wetness from his shirt and neck. “I said I didn’t have anything. Now go away.” David did not, and instead proceeded to follow Max all the way home where he continued to follow him all the way to the front door, then to the back as Max was terrified one of his parents would see him and think he’d dare ask to keep an animal. Not that he planned on it.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, mutt? Can’t you take a hint?” But no matter how much Max pushed and yelled nothing made the dog leave him alone. In the end he was forced to squeeze himself through the door and close it before David could push through. “Stupid dog,” he muttered once inside and heading for his room. That night he watched David as he paced round and round the yard, sniffing at this and that until the boy finally lamented as it started to rain and snuck the animal inside.

 He wasn’t heartless after all.

The master bedroom was three hallways and several doors down, and Max had enough experience with the matter that getting David to his room without being noticed was easy enough. He made a space in one corner with a spare blanket the dog to sleep on. The gesture went unheeded however as David climbed at the foot of Max’s bed, twisting the blankets into a swirling heap. His slobbering snout peeked out of the linen happily.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Max said walking to the bed and pulling the animal down. Surprisingly enough, David allowed himself to be pulled back to the floor and made no attempt to return to the bed. “Stay,” he commanded. It wasn’t until after Max had gotten into bed and almost fallen asleep that he felt a huge weight climb up onto the bed.

David went right for Max who nearly disappeared under the fur.

“You dumb dog, get off!”

Try as he might, there was just too much dog for his small frame to move. It wasn’t hurting him, but he felt uncomfortable in a way he was used to being. Suffocated by another living thing so much bigger than him and so close. After a few more fruitless minutes of attempting to dislodge his interloper, Max succumbed once again to the entitled fur-ball. Once he’d calmed down, Max realized that despite his protests he was being lulled by the heavy flanks as they rose and fell with David’s breathing. When he woke the following morning, he was tucked safely away between furry paws.

Over the next few weeks the two became a matching set. Max fed the dog whenever he made his rounds, and David chased off more than a few vagabonds when they wandered too close to his Max. Soon Max learned where David lived and that he was owned by an older guy named Campbell. He lived over a mile away in a separate suburb, a fact Max only became privy to after becoming lost in thought and following David’s wagging tail as they walked. It was a little inconvenient, but some days when David failed to show, Max would go out of his way to swing by and toss a slice of cheese or meat over the tall hedge that lined the yard of Campbell’s estate. Usually Max would hear a ravenous tearing into from the other side, but today he heard a loud, angry, “SONOFABITCH. WHO DID THAT?”

“Uh oh,” Max said, but before he could reach the end of the walk, a large hand reached over the border and plucked him up by the hood. “Let me _GO_ you bastard!” He yelled, before being deposited roughly on the ground to star up an angry Campbell. The man pulled a slice of cold cut from his hair and looked about to scold Max, but recognition changed his mind.

“Wait a minute. You’re that kid that’s been hanging around with my Davey, haven’t you?”

Max nodded.

“Well that’s just grand! Saw the meat coming from the sky and thought those damnable Homunculi were back, good thing it was just you. Now tell me what the hell you want, kid.”

Who the fuck did this guy think he was? “Nothing,” Max said standing up. ”I was just leaving.”

“Nonsense! Why don’t you come on inside, and I’ll call your parents to pick you up. Can’t have you walking all that way now can we?”

The fact that the man had even the slightest inclination as to where he lived gave Max chills. He was going to ask how Campbell may have come across that information when he was guided inside along with David trotting behind them. He was herded into a kitchen, then the living room, and finally into a type of den as he protested the entire way.

“Fine, whatever, old man, just get your hands off me,” the boy said as he shrugged of Campbell’s large hand on his back before going to stand by David near the doorway. He got a weird feeling from the guy and felt immeasurably more at ease by the mass of muscle, fur, and slobber. Campbell went to the desk that was the room’s centerpiece and retrieved an ancient looking mobile from the top drawer. He dialed a number and made idle chitchat while he waited for the line to connect. He looked from Max to David, and back again.

“It’s so wonderful that Davey finally found a friend. He’s got so much energy I just can’t seem to keep up with him, let alone keep him tied up. Always running around town, getting into heaven knows what. I’d almost given up hope for the poor boy.”

“Hope for what?” Max asked with mild curiosity at the man’s word choice. Before Campbell could respond however, the line connected and he directed his attention to the call, promptly ignoring the small boy glowering at him.

 “Yeah, it’s me.” He looked down at Max and gave a sinister wink. “Bring the boys.”


	2. Bitch

Max bolted for the door, but the moment he turned he felt a sting dig deep into his back. As quickly as it came it ebbed away, and only a few steps into the living room he fell against the wall as his knees buckled. The support of the wall was the only thing that kept him standing while he tried pushing his numbing body forward. Slowly he slumped down with each step growing heavier. He reached weakly for the knob of the front door, could see people walking peacefully outside completely unaware of waking nightmare. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was Campbell following leisurely behind with a dart gun in his hand and Davey by his side.

Blackness.

When he awoke some time later, the first thing he became aware of was how detached he felt for his own body, how it seemed entirely dead to him and that each attempted movement sent a thousand needles to prick beneath his skin. He was laying prone on a cold concrete floor that sapped any heat from his already shaking body and that it was this hard floor and the hours he may have spent laying on it that caused the dull ache to his chest, face, and other joints that were pressing into the ground. Slowly, feeling spread itself from his center, reaching out into his fingers as they pawed meekly at anything in reach. The air was hard to breathe and it wasn’t until he tried scooting forward with his toes that it dawned on him that he was naked and afraid. He continued this slow advance until a force choking his neck barred any further progress. A studded leather collar and chain had been secured around his now bruised throat, but with the flowing oxygen he grew more conscious of the space he found himself in, and the people in it. It was too dark to see, but Max could tell the faint outlines they made on the even blacker darkness behind them, and they mulled about sending whispers across the room.

“Look, he’s waking up.”

“This is gonna be good!”

Looking up, Max was in the center of a cone of bright light that illuminated a small circle around his sprawled and naked form. His eyes fell on Campbell just far enough into the light that he was the only person identifiable.

“Quiet down everyone, he’s awake. Bring out the mutt.” He bent down close to Max’s ear. “Usually they don’t need encouragement, Davey just didn’t have it in him, hope you like the changes we made.” Then he stepped back into the dark and was replaced by the approaching hound looking stark to his previous self.

Max tied to speak, to say anything either abusive or even pleading, but his throat was so explicitly dry that only a pained wheeze escaped his lips. He was weak and vulnerable in this state, but that didn’t stop him from mustering the strength to crawl away only to be met by the end of the heavy chain that forbade him anymore retreat and caused him to fall flat once again. He watched with fear filled eyes as David, head low and predatory, circled his prey. His reddish fur looking like blackened blood in the dim light looking back and forth between Max and where Max thought Campbell had dissolved into the crowd. He seemed almost conflicted, and Max scorned God that the act of hesitation gave him hope that this might end, but soon that hope died and David crept forward.

Max was becoming hysterical. This was fucked up beyond anything he had thought he would ever have to experience even given his already royally fucked up life. His naked body was lewdly posed before a dozen unknown figures all panting and lurking around him, for him. No one was going to have a change of heart tonight. Even David, an actual friend for first time in his life, was going to hurt him. Could this really be that fucked up? Was there even the slightest chance this was all a dream?

The answer to Max’s quivering question was a wet snout as it huffed over his clenched rear. It was soon followed by a warm tongue sliding over the exposed skin making him jerk forward to avoid the alien sensation but was marred by the chain meeting its end. How quickly he forgot it was there when his mind was so preoccupied by David’s seeking tongue. Max’s movements and clear attempts to escape, slowed as they were by the chemicals inside him, caused a growl to emanate from the dog’s maw and when Max did not get the message those teeth nipped at his virgin ass making him yelp weakly. It hurt, but it had the desired effect of making him think twice about pulling away again. David pressed forward, this time with more vigor, and soon had whittled away at Max’s strength to keep his hole closed. He fought the intrusion until he could deny his weakness no longer and the prodding tongue began worming and lapping its way inside. Max knew what was going to happen, he actually prayed that this was as far as this disgusting act would go, but he also knew that this prep work was likely the greatest mercy he’d receive.

“No,” Max’s voice was returning albeit still weak and muted. The drugs inside him were wearing off and making him all the more aware of the situation entire. “Please. Somebody stop it.” This wasn’t happening. No way. This couldn’t actually be real. He kept telling himself that even after David climbed over him.

The first pointed jabs on Max’s backside made him forget the previous pain, replaced altogether by this new horror of both fear and misguided jabs. He tried any way he could to turn away from it or otherwise just get out from beneath the animal that was more than twice his size. When further biting did not stop the boy’s panicked attempts at escape, David dug deep with his claws into the soft caramel flesh of max’s hips and dragged him back. The pain was sharp at first, and it forced Max to take some of the brunt of the weight above him, forcing him onto his hands and knees just to keep himself aloft. When he thought that lying flat would bring him out of range, David proved him wrong by hauling his small and easily manipulated body up. David’s over eagerness caused his prick to miss its target or slip between the globes of flesh turning Max’s rear to a mess of slathered pre and saliva. It dripped down sickly over his small cock and balls onto the floor.

He knew by the night’s end he would be in a pool of fluid hopefully not his own.

He started blubbering incoherent pleas the closer the ramming thing came to his hole. He tried pulling away again, thinking that between a thrust would give him some chance of rolling away, but this only served to give David the space to line up his shot.

Max screamed as the beast speared in only a few inches turning his insides to fire. David’s thrusting was wanton abandon, quickly pushing in more and more of himself, loving the feel of his mate. The boy’s screaming was exactly what the crowd wanted and their own noises of encouragement grew in intensity until the entire space was filled with a cacophony of voices all furthered by his own desperate and fearful wails. He was being fucked by a dog on a disgusting basement floor as a dozen perverts got off to his screams and this sickening scene. David’s thrusts grew harder with each slap against the boy’s ass that he hoped would birth his pups. Inch after agonizing inch buried itself in the boy. Only after Max felt a much larger object begin to form did he lose consciousness.

“What gives, Campbell?” One of the men said as he openly masturbated along with almost everyone around him. “We paid for a live show, wake ‘em up!”

“Come down lads, this’ll do the trick.” The man inserted a thin needle into Max’s jugular and depressed the plunger sending a cloudy, slight green liquid into his veins. When Max awoke the second time, the pain of having been torn open by a cock the size of his forearm had ebbed into a dull throb that was at its height when the front of his stomach bulged out horribly, beating against his sternum.

Warmth flowed through his blood from the place on his neck where Campbell had stuck him. The back of his mind moved away from the focus it had on the pain, and moved toward the tense, complete feeling Max was having being the bitch of this stud. It was a frightening sensation, but even more horrific was that he found it suddenly exciting. It was fear, pure and utter at being violated not only in a way so disgusting and taboo, but by an animal he had considered his only friend. It was this fear that was slowly turned to acceptance of his fate so as to realize the emotional undercurrent that was pleasure behind the pain.

Max’s ass was blistering red from David’s unrelenting assault. His cock buried again and again without stop, spilling a steady stream of warm cum into the boy. He would have had no way of knowing, but dogs began ejaculating the moment they became aroused. They pumped jets of seed into a bitch to ensure offspring would take. Unfortunately for Max however, this evolutionary trait was changed by Campbell, and David would empty far more than a normal amount into his little mate. Max sobbed into the ground. His cheek stinging as it was being shoved and pulled against the ground. He would have raised it, but couldn’t muster the strength this time to move his upper body. He’d gone limp in David’s paws, half crouching half being worn by the dog’s massive cock, the primary thing that was keeping his body off the ground.

“Please… let me go,” he said weakly. Between the rhythmic slapping of David against his sore ass, and the moans and groans coming from the crowded space, Max gave up that his small voice would be heeded let alone heard. Max’s stomach had begun distending from the shear amount of fluid being entered into him. His ass and legs down to the feet were becoming slick with the stuff as some of it wouldn’t be contained by the tightness of him, and a pool of off-white formed an ever growing puddle beneath them. Max toes found little purchase on the slimy ground and his hands weakly reached for his belly allowing him to feel the cock sliding into him beneath the skin.

“Don’t you worry sport,” Cameron said kneeling down. “The dope will make sure you stay nice and tight no matter what, and it’ll even help your anatomy accommodate whatever we want Can’t have that baby maker calling it quits on us now can we?”

 Max didn’t reply. Couldn’t. He was so preoccupied watching the movement of his skin, the jarring of his body from the thrusts, the panting heavy breaths of David above him, and there it was again, the thick mass at the base of David’s cock hammering for admittance. Further his mind was pushed to the brink. An ever worsening thing as it fought to stay it’s aversion to the scene, and its desire for more that was growing with each cc his blood absorbed. He started moving back. An urge inside him was drawn to the knot. It wanted the feeling of wholeness it would bring, and the assurance that no drop would leave him after, guaranteeing the start of a litter of pups. Max didn’t know what all the drugs would do, but if Campbell’s words were anything to go off, he could look forward to the children he would give David, and the many more that would come after. When the knot finally seated itself, Max came for the first time in his life and fell asleep dreaming of motherhood.


End file.
